Back it up
by Insert a Catchy Penname Here
Summary: The Samurai Rangers think back on their pasts.
1. Journal

Back it up 1

Author Note: What up, what up, what up? This is Pooffoop1 here once again to entertain you with a narrative writing of PRS. (Great. It's summer and I am speaking school.) Anyway, this is basically the backgrounds of all the Rangers…including my Wesley. Enjoy!

"Aw…you were so cute, Jay," Emily was trying her hardest not to laugh.

She was looking at a picture of Jayden from his childhood days. He was young, maybe three. And he was in nothing more than a pair of white underwear, a black bandana around his head, crooked. He held a stapler in one hand like a weapon, and his tiny mouth was wide open in a yell.

"Ha, ha, ha," Jayden stood in front of the picture, "just get the tape and let's go."

He was seriously beginning to regret coming into Ji's room…even for tape. His girlfriend got the supply in giggles. He exited with her, his cheeks warm. Back in the main room, Emily tapped Mia's piece of paper in her book back together.

"Thanks," the Pink Ranger nodded, going back to reading.

"No problem." Emily rose and went outside with Jayden to the garden.

They chatted for a while, just enjoying the nice, pretty day.

"You really did look cute," she brought up the picture again.

"Stop bringing it up!" he blushed redder.

"Tell you what," she got to her feet, 'I'll show you a really embarresing picture of when I was five."

She led her boyfriend into her and Mia's room. Inside, she took out an old photo album and flipped through it. She finally pointed to a picture of her at her home. She was five with her hair in ponytails and wide, childlike eyes. She wore a pink shirt, blue jeans, and sparkling silver boots.

She had her arms around the neck of a mare, tan and beautiful with a white muzzle. She was clutching the man, her legs around the shoulder blades. She was screaming at the picture taker, and the horse seemed bored with it all. Jayden laughed as her cheeks got slightly red.

"That was my first time on a horse," she told him.

"And possibly your last," Jayden teased.

"I am an amazing rider now," she shut the album, "like I said, my first day, Captian Stapler."

He stuck out his tongue as Mia came in.

"Come on you two," she smiled at them, "Mentor wants us."

XXXXXX

Mentor Ji was holding a notebook in the main room. It was all their colors with a purple ribbon around the spine. In black letters it read: **Childhood Memories. **Mia, Emily, and Jayden sat in their seats with the rest of the team.

"Rangers," Mentor told them, "I wish to remember all of my students before they leave. So, I keep notebooks with some information on them with every group or child. So, I shall do the same for this group of Samurai."

"Oh," Antonio nodded, "so…we have to tell you about our adventures?"

"No," Mentor chuckled, "I already do that. I want you to write down your stories. Tell me about your past."

"Like…memories?" Kevin asked.

"Exactly," Mentor nodded, "anything you care to share, good, bad, or otherwise. I want to remember you as you have been with me. But I always want to know your…eh, roots."

"Alright," Mia nodded, "so…who goes first?"

"Jayden," he replied, handing the Red Ranger the notebook.

"You know my background," Jayden reminded him.

"I am an old man," Ji told him, "I have brought up many, many heroes. You were something special, but I need to remember it forever."

"Alright," Jayden took it, "I'll start right away."


	2. Jayden

Back it up 2

**Name: **Jayden Shiba

**Age: **17

**Gender: **Boy

**Status: **Boyfriend

**Ranger color: **Red

I guess I don't have many childhood memories. I have a few stories, I guess, and I can tell you why I grew up in The Shiba House. I'm hoping it's good enough, since that's about all I can give you.

I am a part of the legendary Red Ranger Shiba Family. So, being that, I am the leader of the Samurai Rangers. When I was just a baby, my mom and dad found out I was in danger. Evil haunted me and I had nightmares. The Nilock were rising again, but Dad knew he couldn't save the world.

So he called up his old team. They all had kids, so it was becoming apparent that these children were going to be the next generation of Rangers. But I was the biggest one at risk. Master X knew how to hold a grudge, and the stirring evil was centering on me.

It broke their hearts, but they had no choice. Mama wrapped me up in a red blanket, stuck a note in the folds, and sent me off with Dad. Mentor J, you, found me on the doorstep. Dad had shown me the place and Ji before, but now it was the end of the line.

Mentor found me and read the note. From there, he took me in to raise me as his own. At first I was heart broken. I couldn't understand why Mom and Dad didn't want me. But as I read up and Mentor taught me, I learned why. I was determined to make them proud from then on.

Then Antonio came along.

We were friends from the moment we met. He was always entergitic and fun. He also always wanted to be a Samurai. I taught him what I knew at the time, which wasn't much, me being five and all. Then he had to move away. After promising we'd always be friends, I gave him the OctoZord.

Look, I was a little kid. I didn't know any better.

I was sad to see him go. But I marched out with my life. I met some girl named Starr once, but other than that, I was solo. Then Wesley came along.

He had gotten a samuraizer from who-knows-where, and he was hurting people with it. So, his parents sent him to live with Mentor Ji. Of course he was welcomed with open arms, and I was thrilled to have a new friend. I always remembered Antonio, but Wesley made me happy again.

This is where the childhood memories will come in.

When I was eight and Wesley was nine, Mentor Ji came to the Dojo in the late summer. Wesley had just sent me tumbling with a branch when he inturupted. He told us we needed to get our booster shots, so we needed to change. Wesley nodded, but I remember being on the edge of a panic attack.

I dashed under my bed and hid. Wesley asked me what was wrong, and when I told him how afraid I was of shots, he laughed out loud. He teased me and called me a 'scaredy cat'. I was so angry and ready to prove I wasn't, I led the way to the doctor.

But things didn't go quite as smoothly as Mentor was hoping.

When the doctor showed me the needle, I began to freak out. He chased after me, and I promptly destroyed the room. Glass and liquid was everywhere, and I had the doctor, four nurses, and the secretary on my heels. I was racing down the hallway, using my training moves on anybody who tried to grab me.

After about an hour, Wesley tackled me. We went rolling down the hallway, and Mentor got my writs. It took them both, but they pinned me against the wall. That's when the doctor stuck me in the…yeah. I think you get the point.

And trust me, it was painful.

I cried out and fell over, unconscience. That shot had not only the booster shot in it, but it also had a seducing liquid in it. I was passed out for two hours.

So, here's a question you are probably wondering: Did Mentor Ji lose his cool at me?

Nope.

Well, he did tell me I had to do better and went into a _lo-o-o-o-ong _lecture about how I had to use my power for good and that I didn't need to be afraid of shots. And Wesley didn't let me hear the end of it for a week.

Another funny memory is when Wesley and I had our who-can-get-dirtiest contest.

We had been going for a hike that evening. I was ten and he was eleven, so we were joking around and teasing each other. Suddenly, Wesley slipped and fell into the mud. I wound up beside him in the muck.

"We're filthy," I remember saying, "Mentor Ji's going to have our tails."

"Me worse, though," Wesley told me, "I'm worse than you."

The next thing we knew, we were trying to see who could get dirtiest. We were rolling in mud and grime, diving in the swamp, scratching trees, etc. When we came back to The Shiba House, I thought Mentor Ji was going to die.

So what did he do?

Well, first he took a picture. Then, he yelled at us about how we had to be serious and not fool around. Lastly, he blasted us with the garden hose and made us take _lo-o-o-o-ong _showers. He didn't let us do anything until we were spick and span.

Let's see…then there was the time Wesley turned thirteen.

Since he was going to be teenager, Mentor wanted to do something special for him. So, he kicked Wesley out of the house so he could have a big buffet. Let's face it: Boys at that age eat anything and everything. So, I took him out for a day of bowling and fun.

Bowling certainly did something for him.

When I went up to bowl a strike, my shoes slid underneath the waxed floor. I slid down the allyway into the pins. Wesley wound up coming after me, laughing like crazy. When we went to a Chinese place for lunch, we had an ice-cream eating contest.

MEGA brainfreeze.

After that, we went to play video games. But I am _not _a dancer. We ended up going to the hospital because I had sprained my wrist doing a flip move. It was painful, alright. But we kept it a secret from Mentor Ji. I refused treatment or anything to do so.

Instead, Wesley and I made a cast out of material at a store. In no time I had on a paper and rubber band wrap with an ice pack keeping it cool and not hurting. It was secure, so I surrived. We spent the rest of the afternoon trying to impress girls and talking.

I learned that day chicks dig the injuries.

Around six thirty, I led Wesley back to The Shiba House. We indulged ourselves in the buffet Mentor had made, and it was gone within an hour. Only after we were all relaxed did I show Ji my wrist.

I earned myself another trip to the doctor and a proper cast.

Oh, Ji.

Then Wesley left. We had already gone through a LOT of training and tests to see who would lead the Samurai Rangers. I won, but Wesley was outraged. He stormed off, and I was alone again. Since then I was a loner with only Mentor Ji as company.

When I was fifteen, though, it was time to unite the team. Master X had risen again, but he wasn't going to be strong enough to anything for a year. None the less, we had to unite and start training the others.

I was at first reluctant. I had already lost two friends, and I didn't want to lose anymore. I didn't want the others to get hurt. But Mentor told me we had to do this. Being a Samurai meant taking hits and being strong. It also meant working as a team.

"Are you ready to lead this team?" Mentor asked me.

"Yes," I nodded, "I am."

So, he gathered my team. I was restless to meet them all. I doubted my leading skills as I waited. Then I met Kevin. He was a very disciplined Samurai, so I felt a little more at ease. We met each other and shook hands. Then a did what Mentor told me to do.

I told Kevin to get on one knee, which he did. I then asked him if he was ready to accept the risk of being a Samurai, and he vowed yes. From that day forth he was the Blue Samurai Ranger. We got to know each other for a day, and we became good friends.

The next to show up was Mia.

She was calm and quiet, but excitement shone in her eyes. I could tell right away Kevin liked her, and so did I. But he did a little more. (If you know what I mean.) She accepted the risk, and we got to know each other. I was really beginning to like the looks of my team. They were serious, yet playful, and obeyed my commands.

Then Mike came along.

He was a rebel, I found out quickly after he accepted the risks. He was silly and not serious. Plus he played his video games frequently. We were a little irritated, but Mentor Ji told us to give everybody a chance. So we tried again. And we succeeded in making friends with him.

And then Emily came.

The first thing I noticed was that she was younger than us by a year. She was _really _shy, and she looked sad about something. Mentor had already told us that her sister was supposed to be our teammate, but she was sick. But I knew I really liked Emily.

We were all laughing and joking around by sundown. Our team was united, and that was the day that I vowed to never let these friends go. Never.

Since then, Antonio and Wesley have both come back. Our team is now up to seven, and we're all extremely happy. Sure, evil is getting harder and harder. But that's okay, because we can handle it. I have a faith in this team.

This is for childhood stuff, but just in case you forget to write this down, let me write this. We are in couples. Emily is my girlfriend, (L-O-V-E I-T,) Kevin and Mia are crushing harder and harder, Antonio goes out with a now healed Serena, Mike goes with a girl named Lily, and Wesley? We're working on that.

And that's alright, too. Because he will find love.

But yeah. Just thought I'd say that. We'll, I've filled up enough space. That's all I have to say. So…bye.

~ Jayden

P.S. Your turn, Mia.


	3. Mia

Back it up 3

**Name: **Mia

**Age: **17

**Gender: **Girl

**Crush/Boyfriend: **Kevin

**Ranger color: **Pink Ranger

Well…hi. My name is Mia, and as you know, I'm a part of the Samurai team. I'm the Pink Ranger, and I take my job with all my pride. It's a lot of work, let's put it like that. But this isn't the place. This is about my past.

Okay, well I was born in a large, furnished house with a lot of rooms. I used to play princess all day every day. I had a boy to be my prince, and my brother and sister were my parents. My evil guy was my best friend. But you aren't going to believe this: My evil guy was _Kevin_.

No kidding.

Here is where a couple of memories come in.

Okay, let's see…Well, there was the time that I got kidnapped…again.

Well, my sister, Jessie, was discussing 'issues' with my brother, John, when my prince came waltzing in. His black hair was all smooth, and his green eyes were devishishly handsome. His name was Henry. Well, he came up to them and got down on one knee.

"Mr. and Mrs. Smith," he spoke to them, "can I marry your daughter?"

"Sure," John shrugged. I remember making a face because he was sixteen and hated my games.

"What makes thy worthy?" my sister asked. At least _she _liked playing with me, even though she was twelve.

"I will buy her shiny things," he offered.

"Very well," Jessie nodded, "Princess Mia?"

I climbed down from the desk where I was sitting and came in, clunking around in my mom's pretty pink high heels.

"Mia," Henry turned to me, "will you marry me?"

"Um.." that's when Kevin barged in, his long black Dracula cape slipping on his shoulders and his hat covering his eyes.

"No, don't marry him!" he yelled, "marry me!'

"No, way!" I screamed, "I want Henry!"

"Never!" Kevin yelled, grabbing me and pulling me into his caste, which was a few rooms down.

He pushed me behind the baby gate we used as a jail. Acting afraid, I cowered behind it.

"I will now prepare I wedding," Kevin announced, pulling down a curtain drape and tying it around my head for a veil.

Then he took my wrist and made me face him.

"No!" Henry ran in, his wooden horse stick clunking against the wood.

"Yes!" the two rolled around, play fighting.

I giggled and watched. But when my stomach growled, I yelled, "Stop it!"

"No, I must marry you!" they both yelled, looking confused.

"Have fun with that," I walked out on them to eat a sandwhich. The game ended then.

Hm…then there's the time Henry got sick and Kevin and I just played together.

We were playing cowboy's, so we were decked out in over sized shirts and cowboy hats that made it hard to see. We were on a stick horse, me holding onto his waist as we 'rode'. Suddenly, he jerked back and jabbed me under the ribs. Crying, I rushed away from him.

When he found me under my bed, he said, "Sorry, Mia."

"You hurt me!" I was pretty mad at him.

"How can I make it up to you?" he asked.

I had to think about that. "Kiss me."

He seemed thrilled.

"Okay," he smiled at me.

So he kissed my cheek. Giggling, I led the way out from under the bed and he went home. I gushed over that for the next week,

Then Kevin had to move.

I was pretty bummed out. So bummed, I didn't play princess again.

So I grew. When I was thirteen, I remember that a boy took me out on a date. I didn't feel anything toward him, but he kissed me. Squealing, I punched him in the gut. But instead of dumping me, he kept trying to win my heart.

It got annoying. So I stopped answering the phone, tired of trying to explain, and returned the gifts. He said his name was Spike.

Finally, I lost it.

He was trying to flirt with me in the lunchroom. Rolling my eyes, I tuned him out and concentrated on my sandwhich. Suddenly, he made me face him and kissed my lips.

The next time he woke up, he was upside in the trashcans.

I apologized later. But at least he left me alone after that.

Then it came time for me to join the Samurai Rangers.

I was nervous. My hands couldn't stop trembling as I walked up the walkway. When I came in, I was greeted by Mentor Ji, who I liked from the start. Then a met Jayden Shiba.

He seemed nice to me. I knew I could trust him as I smiled. The two males seemed nice to me. But when I saw Kevin, I couldn't believe it.

"Hi," he shook my hand, "my name's Kevin. It is nice to meet you."

My response was a squeak. The rest of the day, I tried to get him to remember me by hanging around him and saying his name in, like, every sentence I said to him. Ex. "Kevin, I like it here. What is your favorite part, Kevin?" Like that.

Finally, he avoided me. At the end of my first day, I dragged myself into my room. But I saw he was already there. Surprised, I told him, "I can't believe you don't remember me."

"I do," he offered me a smile, "but being a Samurai is about discipline and control. I am so trilled you're here, though."

Blushing, I knew then and there I wanted to be just as dispilined as him. When I met Mike, I was irritated with his rebellion. Jayden had to coax me into giving him another shot, and we finally made our peace.

Emily, I could tell, was shy and innocent. I wanted to befriend the only other girl and help her along, so I became her sort of mother. We became best friends, and this is my fairytail working here.

So yeah. Not much too me, is there?

**~Mia **

P.S. Your turn, Mike.


	4. Mike

Back it up 4

**Name: **Mike. (Oh, _excuse _me, Mia.) Michael.

**Age: **17

**Status: **Dating. Who? NONYA!

**Gender: **Boy. You don't need a master degree to figure that out.

Hey, what's up? If you didn't read before, my name is Michael. But call me Mike. Believe me, call me Michael and you WILL regret it. But anyway. So you want childhood roots? I give you childhood roots.

There is not much to tell. My childhood was really just me playing video games with my buds and eating pizza. But yeah, I got a few.

Well, there was the day I met my buds and video games.

I was about six. So there I was on my porch, bored, stabbing the ground with a stick. My mom passed away after I was born, and my dad was injured badly in the battle with Master X. So I lived my big sister, who was 42 and told me many stories about mom and dad.

But for that day she was paying bills so I was free to do whatever with the friends I had yet to have.

"Look," a heavy looking boy laughed, "a shrimp!" He and a stick-looking boy laughed at me.

Offended and angry, I yelled, "And you're so much better, tubby?"

His chubby face of laughter shifted into a tight red angry face. He pinned me against the porch railing, and the stick-boy punched my stomach. Growling, I hit them in the chins. Playing video games made them out of shape, so they backed off from me.

"You're cool," Tubby told me, "you got skills. You play video games?"

"Video games?" I questioned.

"Dude, this is a subject I am dying to teach," Stick took my wrist. I strode with them cooly, and the rest is history.

Hm…

Okay, there was the time I got into a video game dance off.

My friend, whom I'll call Tubby, was sick and Stick was grounded, so I went to the video arcade by myself. (I was ten.) I was kind of bored being alone, then I noticed a bunch of pretty tomboyish girls playing the dancing game. I went on over, seeing nothing to loose, and asked what they were doing.

They told me betting on girls to beat others in dancing, and I thought I could beat them easily. I dished out five bucks to join and started to compete. Finally, girls started betting me to win. Of course I got to the top two. There was one girl in front of me.

She had curly blonde hair to her shoulders with light brown high lights, wide green eyes, and make up with her slim figure. She wore a over-sized gray t-shirt, drapped over her small upper fame, and tight blue jeans, matching her tennis shoes that were all grungy.

"Hey," she grinned, blowing a bubble in her cheery gum and sticking out her hand, "name's Lily Rose. You got a name?"

"Mike," I felt my heart thud, shaking her hand.

Blocking out her beauty, we danced. But when I looked at her, I slipped up. Finally, she had nearly beat me. Refusing to lose to a _girl_, I put it in over drive in the third and final round. I won.

Afterword, I collected the money. 169 dollars and 54 cents. Sweet.

Feeling bad for Lily Rose, I took her hand. We hung out all day. When we went to our homes, I learned she'd just spent her last day of her vacation. I was all bummed until she kissed me. I didn't leave that spot until the owner pushed me out at closing time an hour later.

Um…then there was the time I got locked in the arcade when I was twelve.

It was closing time. The story clerk had already told me to get lost, but I had a couple of hours invested in my game. Finally I got done. Cheering, I went to the john.

Mistake Number One.

When I came out, it was dark inside. I made my way to the door and pulled. It was totally locked. Panicking, I tried to get out. I was about to break the vent when I realized something: Those games were still working.

I played games until about 4 am. No lines. Free food. It was EPIC.

The owner found me asleep wedged between the Ninga Game and Pac Man. He made me clean up and I got grounded for a month.

But man, it was worth it.

Six years later, it was time for me to join the Samurai.

I could tell they didn't really like me. Jeez, I was trying to humorous and not lose touch with who I was. But then I realized they were trying to give me a second chance. So I lessoned up and tried to be a little more serious.

Thank goodness it worked.

Then I met Emily.

I knew I liked her from the second she walked in. But I saw the lovey look on Jayden's face.

I found love down the road.

So yep. That's me. Mia's nagging me saying that I wasn't doing it right. (Old hag.) Whatever. So yeah. I'm done. Later.

By the way: You're turn, Antonio.


	5. Antonio

Back it up 5

**Name: **Antonio Garcia

**Age: **16 and a half

**Status: **Dating Em's older sis, Serena

**Element: **Light

**Color: **The Gold Ranger

Hey, mi' aimgos! I'm Antonio Garcia, The Gold Ranger of the Power Ranger Samurai. I've always wanted to be a Samurai, and now I finally am! Man, that's Golden, baby! But anyway. You want my past? I warn you, it's not the happiest tale in the world.

I don't have a mother. Well, I do, since it's kind of impossible to not have one, but she's dead. I remember that night clearly. My dad was driving the car, mom holding me in her lap. I was six years old at the time, and she was humming to me. She was such a pretty, amazing mother.

Suddenly, a drunk driver pulled in front of us. Mom ducked over me, protecting me with her body. Dad got a broken arm, I got a few bruises, and Mama gave away her life to save mine. I sometimes wish I could of died instead of her. She had so much life and love in her…And me? Well, I don't know about me. I'm still trying to figure that out.

Anyway, Dad got depressed when she died. He moved us away, which deprived me of Jayden, who was my childhood friend and my only friend at the time.

He was such a good friend about the whole my-mom-died thing. He comforted me and taught me how to be a Samurai. I knew right then I wanted to fight with him against evil. When I moved, I kept training. It was tough, and nothing made much sense. It was if something was missing.

I remember the day it all fell into place.

I was training at the big tree where I'd set up a set. I acted as if a Nilock was attacking, and I was flipping and kicking off the tree and cones. My muscles had already grown, and I was basically shirtless. Suddenly, I noticed a broken cell phone in the dirt.

I picked it up, and noticed how OctoZord was beeping in a sort of pattern. I took them both home and worked on it at home. I pattered the wires like OctoZord's and replaced wires and such. After about six months, I'd built a Samurai Morpher.

Then was the big test: Would it work?

I had made a phrase built into it to turn it on, so I stood in the center of my set and breathed.

"Samurai Morpher: Gold Power!" I yelled, texting my light symbol.

I felt the power surge in my suit. For the next year, (I had been thirteen at the time,) I trained with and without the suit. It was very intense.

Then my father passed away.

He'd gotten cancer, and he lost the battle. I was too grief-stricken to eat or sleep for days. So I packed up a bag, packed up OctoZord, and became a traveling fisherman. I got over my depression, and started my quest to find Jaden and the other Samurai Rangers.

I trained myself against trying to survive.

I didn't have any friends, sadly. The one time I did, it wasn't very long. But she taught me a very important lesson.

I was, I found out later, two states away from where my soon-to-be team was. I was working on trying to sell fish, as always, when I little girl came up to me. She had light brown hair and tired black eyes.

"Please, sir," she whispered, "I am alone. Can I join you on your quest?"

"Sure, sweetheart," I shrugged, thinking she was just pretending.

But she sure wasn't.

When I packed up my stuff, she came after me with a little worn out blanket. She smiled gratefully as I led the way. She walked beside my cooler, playing with OctoZord. She was probably about seven or eight, and very sweet and shy. Her name was Claire.

We traveled across the state together. We really became close, just like a family. I fed her and took care of her, and she taught me how to be a friend and how to handle things. She was also very smart. Like once when we were cooking out.

"This fish is really good," she smiled up at me.

"Thank you," I stroked her dirty hair, "let's get that hair prettied. "

I carefully cleaned out her hair with warmed water, being careful not to burn her crown. As I was packing up, she played with OctoZord. Suddenly, she twisted her ankle in a hole.

"Oh my gosh," I knelt to her, "I'll go get a doctor."

"Don't leave!" her eyes begged against the twilight sky, "friends don't leave anybody behind."

I've kept all her smart, wise words at heart all my life. It turned out she was smart for saying that, because the wolves were coming out to feed about that hour.

But then she got sick about a month later.

She was weak and dying in my arms. We were apparently a state from the Samurai, but I wasn't thinking about that. I was in the field, and she coughed and shuddered in my lap.

"I'm dying," she coughed weakly, "I know I am. But don't cry forever for me. Go. Join the Samurai."

"Thanks, Claire," I cried, "I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you, too," she coughed hard, "my time has come."

"Goodbye, Claire."

"No," she whispered, "not goodbye. Just see you soon."

"Okay," I kissed her little forehead, "see you soon. I love you."

"I…" A shudder went through her little body, "love…you too."

Taking a breath, her little eyes were a million miles away. "See…." She whispered, "see…lights…"

She never spoke again. I felt my heart drop as I closed her eyes. She had been my family. Now she was gone. But I noticed something when I looked at the nighttime sky. The stars shone brighter now.

Wiping my tears, I buried her lifeless body and left that state running. The grief in my heart lessened, and I was back to normal when I reached the Samurai.

The rest is history.

The others don't know about Claire. But I guess that's for the better. They don't need to feel sorry for me. I feel I need to keep them thinking that my past was as golden as it is now.

Adious!

P.S. Your turn, Emily.


	6. Emily

Back it up 6

**Name: **Emily Harrison

**Age: **16

**Gender: **Girl

**Color: **Yellow

**Status: **Dating Jayden

Yellow! My name's Emily, and...well, see above! I guess there's not much to say about me or my past. I've done nothing special or great like the others. But I can tell you a little bit.

I grew up in a small town on a farm with my dad, mom, and big sister, Serena. You learn how to work hard on the farm and I always loved it. My parents were great, but my real past is with my sister. She was always so supporting and caring of me. She gave me the freedom to be myself and guided me through the many horrors of the world.

Hm...memories...

Okay, I remember one time when I was five Serena took me to the park. She did that I lot, and I was playing in the sandbox. Suddenly, I looked up to show her my work and she wasn't on the bench. I remember flippin' out and searching franticly, scared. Then two boys came up to me, one Mexican and one coco-blonde with icy eyes.

"Hi, my name's Jayden," the coco-blonde spoke.

"And I'm Antonio," the other grinned, "is everything okay?"

"I can't find my big sister, Serena," I explained, nearly in tears.

"Hey, it's okay," Jayden held me strongly and securly.

"We'll find her together," Antonio encouraged me.

"Thank you," I smiled at them.

Turns out all Serena was doing was getting us ice cream. I remember sharing my cone with the two before a guy called them back. They smiled and dashed off together, leaving me to smile.

Thinking back on it now, I can't believe I met Jay and Antonio before. Well, as you'll soon see, I apparently met all of them beforehand. I met Mike at the skating rink when I was seven.

I was always accident prone and still am. So there I was, Serena trying to help me skate, sliding around. I was getting the hang of it, and I soared through the rink. Then I turned and lost my balance. The skates slid out from under me, and I remember nearly hitting my head. But a mixed boy a little older than me caught me from behind.

"Thank you," I smiled in a blush.

"That's cool," I steadied me, "I can help you. My name's Mike."

"I'm Emily," I took his hand

I didn't hear the end of _that _when I had to go home. Sisters and the teasing...

Anyway, I met Mia when I was nine. I was walking home from school in tears, because a mean boy named Joey was bullying me again. Then a black haired girl came up to me.

"Hey, what's wrong?" she asked.

"I was bullied," I sniffed, "who are you?"

"Mia," she replied, "I was passing through with my dad. But tell me about it." So I talked to her like I did to Serena. "Emily, he likes you."

"No way!" I shook my little pigtails.

"Way," she smiled, "when I was five, a boy made me cry then kissed me and told me he loved me."

"Whoa!" I grinned, "so cool! I gotta tell Serena! And thanks."

"What are friends for?"

Okay, I never met Wesley for good reason. Hm...I remember when I was eleven I was in the jr. pie eating contest. That did not end well.

I was scafing down pies quickly. My stomach groaned when I was done, but I won. I squealed as the mayor presented the award.

My parents had to pay for his dry cleaning bill.

Then, when I was 12, Serena got sick. I cared for her until I was thirteen and a half. Then she presented me with the Samurai gear.

"I'm sorry," she sobbed, "because of me you're going to be in such danger. I just can't bear to think about it."

I hugged her securley, telling her I'd be okay. I work every day to try and please her. She's healed now, but still. Sisterly love is forever.

I was 14 on the first day. The others were all open and warm, but I was super shy. I didn't know if they knew Serena was supposed to be the Yellow Ranger, but when I sparred Jayden, I flourished out.

Now we're all tight and Wesley is back. So my past isn't a ray of sunshine. But now my future is that of love, trust, and being the Earth Samurai. ;D

P.S. Your turn, Wesley!


	7. Wesley

Back it up 7

Author Note: Alright, alright. I know it's been forever and a day, but I've been busy juggling school, life, and the billion other ideas and stories! BUT here ya' go!

**Name: **Wesley

**Age: **18

**Gender: **Uh..boy! Dur!

**Color: **Silver

**Status: **Dating Twilight.

What up? Name's Wesley. Need any other info? See above. You won't be lazy with me. Anyway, Ji said that I need to talk about my past. Not exactly something I enjoy speaking of, really. But after reading this, you'll understand why. It's not happy tale, so if you wanted a happy one, you're out of luck. If your reading this, apparently you care something about the Samurai and me. So...brace yourself, and don't say I didn't warn you.

I grew up in a decent town. People there were nice and all, and I was always the life of the party. I made adults laugh and showed off a bit with the karate art I'd learned. My dad was my instructer, so I was pretty kick butt. My mom was a store owner, so, while I got free suits, I ended up trying on everything plus one for her. That was a pain, and I was only seven!

I say only seven because being seven changed my life. About 9 weeks after my birthday, I found a Samurai morpher. This is how it happened:

I was seven, right? So here I am, walking along a red dirt road about a mile out of town. I was practicing kunfu for a contest I wanted to enter soon alone, like I did most days. So I was kicking and spinning when, out of nowhere, something hits me on the head from above. I passed out from shock and force. When I woke up about thirty minutes later, I studied it.

It was gold with a large red streak on the cover. When I opened it, the symbol I later learned was the light symbol was on the screen, spinning. It was like a phone, and I stared at the baby blue cloudless sky in wonder. I had no idea where it came from, and I still don't. But I thought I'd found me a free phone. So I started messing around on it, looking for the game Angry Birds.

But when I pressed a few buttons that shall stay unnamed, a flash of gold exploded around me. I was suddenly clad in a Gold Ranger suit with a humongous sword fallen at my feet. I picked it up with a stumble and swung out, awestruck by all the stuff. I cut a nearby tree in half, and, being a little boy who enjoyed breaking things, I cheered and started murdering trees. By the time I got home, I was exhausted and enthusiastic.

When I got to the house, my suit and sword vanished. I was all sad, thinking I'd lost my toy. But when I went up to my room, I tried pressing the buttons again. To my great pleasure, I got the suit back. I rushed down to parents, about giving them strokes.

I was danger to the citiazans. I sort of thought of this as I game; I didn't know I was nearly killing people. My dad came up to me one day and took away the phone and handed me a bag. My parents, with heavy hearts, sent me to live at The Shiba House apparently. I was all depressed until I learned about all the awesome sword play going on. I only felt grieve when I realized how much I missed my parents.

I was totally shy. Mentor Ji was kindly and wise, and I attached myself to him a bit. Jayden was all friendly and playful, and I realized he'd never exactly had a friend before. So I was shy myself, and he pulled me right in. I befriended him quick. We were two rascals, and I was a bit of a big bro to him, being older. We were tight, but then I lost my temper one night.

It was the night I learned Jayden was going to lead, being Red Ranger. I'd worked so hard, and I just completly blew my top. It was pretty bad, alright. I left alone, giving up my morpher and headed to the forest.

For a dude, I totally broke Jayden's heart.

I was possesed to stay mad at him, due to Master X. It was totally hard living in the woods, and I don't want to describe all the gore and pain it took me. I lived solo in a huff until I was the age I am now. By then I was tough, and sure I could overcome Jayden in battle, easy. So I sent a message to The Shiba House, telling him to find me and battle.

In the time I waited, I looked over the profiles I'd 'borrowed' from the Shiba House when I snuck down two years ago to retrieve my morpher. I saw the 'Emma chick', and just knew she was Jayden's match. I knew he'd probably leave in charge, too. I knew Jayden, and if she was youngest and sweet and innocent, he'd trust her and let her take over. He believed everyone should get a chance to be a star, like him.

And Emily was certainly ready, I later found out.

I almost beat Jay and three little girls he'd somehow ended up with. But she saved him. For a Yellow, she was seriously heartcore. She beat us into our senses, long story short. And now I'm back on the team, and she's my little sisy who I adore.

Long story that doesn't fit in with the past.

But yeah. Now you can see my past isn't a ray of sunshine and butter. Oh, did I mention I am now Silver Ranger? Another long story. Anyway...

Bye.

P.S. Come on, Kevin!


	8. Kevin

Back it up 9

**Name: **Kevin

**Age: **17

**Color: **Blue

**Status: **Crushing…

**Gender: **Boy

Greetings to you. I don't have much to reflect on as far as my past, but I'll try my best.

My dad was a disciplined former Samurai. I strived to be just like him with my all. He trained me by teaching me how to be a strong swimmer. I didn't know that he was once Blue Ranger, or that I was supposed to it, either. But I did know I wanted to be in the Olympics and make him proud. Every time I got faster, we felt like I was getting closer to my goal.

Then I met Mia.

I remember the day my life changed like it was yesterday. I was practicing in the park pool while my dad dealt with what I would later learn as a secret former Samurai meeting. So there I was, eight years old, swimming as fast as I could, when something darted past me.

I took it as a challenge and zoomed back in lead to the end of the pool. When the figure got out, I saw it was an Asian girl with long black hair and a pink bikini. She smiled bubbly to me and offered her hand.

"Hi, you're really fast," she looked a little younger than me, "what's your name?"

"Kevin," I'd replied, my heart beating a bit faster, "what's yours?"

"I'm Mia," she looked shy but confident, "want to play?"

"Play?" I'd never really played with anyone.

"Come on, I"ll show you!" she dragged me to her house, giving me a brief second to grab my clothes.

When I got to her house, she showed me how to play knights. When dad picked me up, I was laughing and smiling. I almost felt normal. She kissed my cheek and told me to come back soon. Delightened, I did. Every single day I could. Dad got onto me more than once about how I needed to put swimming first, but I had gone head over heels for Mia.

I remember the day she found a gun. She'd been all sad because her brother had yelled at her, and I gasped when I saw her playing with it. Running over, I yanked out of her hand and scolded her. I recalled what Dad did when I did something bad. So, I spanked her.

She cried loudly and ran from me. I felt _so bad, _and I cried myself to sleep at my house. The next day, she didn't open her door for me. Gulping, I slid in through the window and talked to her. She forgave me, but only because I let her spank me as well.

Did I mention she has sharp nails?

Anyway, I hung out with her and fell in love. But then I had to move.

Mia was devastated. I remember her cooking for me at my farewell party. The cake was awful, but I smiled and asked for seconds. She beamed at me, but when she was gone to fix more, I vomited into my napkin. Ah, well. So I guess it's my fault she can't cook. Sigh.

Swimming was once again part of my life. I basically went back to the water and was not social. Every night I'd stare at her picture and releash a few tears. I had totally fallen in love with Mia. But she was gone because so was I. Dad was trying to be sympathetic, but depression weaned away slowly.

There was only one other I could love. She was a spunky redhead who was slim, beautiful, and a very serious swimmer. When we met, she stole my heart. But the difference was is that she was, like, _just _like me. We were close friends, but Mia made me feel like a normal kid. This girl just showed me how to be a team player. Her name was Rocky.

She taught me some valuable skills, not just in swimming, but she almost shattered that love for good.

It was accident. That's what everyone tried to assure me of. And I know it was an accident. But it still happens. Guilt is forever etched in my heart all the same.

Rocky was a daredevil. So, for her fourteenth birthday, I took her to swim in the Pacfic Ocean. She was gourgeous, her blonde curls blowing behind her, her brown eyes twinkling, as we rode out. I drove us to a deep part, and she grinned thankfully to me.

"Your really cool," she spoke, then dove in.

I waited a while for her to resurface. When she didn't, worry and fear struck me. I was wearing my trunks, so I dove in. Through my goggles I strained to see her. Suddenly, something struck me. A pair of white teeth flashed before me, and I screamed. A shark was attacking.

Terrified, I scrambled into the boat and screamed Rocky's name. She was nowhere to be found, and I knew the shark had eaten her. Grieving, I started to drive away. I hit something, and at first I thought it was the shark. Then I saw blonde hair and blood drifting by.

Screaming, I grabbed Rocky out of the water. Her head was bleeding, and I knew I'd hit her. I rushed to the beach, screaming for help and crying. That night I visited her in the hospital. She was in a full body cast, and she looked so broken. She was in servere pain, and her eyes filled when she saw me.

"I'm sorry," she croaked mournfully.

"It wasn't your fault, it's all mine!" the waterflow was heavy.

"No, it's okay," she promised, "I love you."

"B-but…"

"Kevin, just kiss me," nodding in amazement, I did through the bandages. Her lips were like saltwater taffy and honeydew.

"See you later," sighing contently, she closed her big brown eyes for the last time. The good Lord had called her home.

I was super depressed. First I'd lost Mia, now Rocky…who was next? I moped around for about a year. When I got the news of being a Blue Samurai, however, got me back to normal.

I trained super mega hard for so long. My depression was gone, and I was ready to be the best I could possibly be.

I was the first to arrive. Confession time: I was scared of Jayden at first. I knew I had to be strong and disciplined, just like my dad. Time of course loosened me all up, but I am still disciplined and never give up.

When Mia arrived, I about died.

Mike got on my nerves, I admit. We're the best of friends now, of course, but still. We're like yin and yang. Emily was so nice and bubbly and kind to me, and I was awestruck. I almost thought I'd fallen in love with her, but my heart told my brain to shut up because it knew I loved Mia. So I listened and just formed a bond with the others.

I wasn't sure what to think about Antonio and Wesley, quite honestly. Oh, well. Now we're all super close, and I can't wait until tonight.

I am going ask Mia out.

Wish me luck.

P.S. It's your turn…oh, wait. I'm the last one. Nevermind.


End file.
